Personal items, such as glasses, cell phones, PDAs, digital cameras, and the like, are increasingly used and carried by individuals from place to place. Some of these items may or may not have a retaining clip that can be clipped on to a user's person or other object to reduce the risk of loss.
While such a retaining clip may be helpful, loss of the aforementioned personal items remains a common occurrence. For example, on a subway or a crowded street with huge crowds of people in close proximity to each other, the retaining clip attached to a user may easily be dislodged from the user, who may not be immediately aware of this loss, during various movements of the user and those around the user. Many of the aforementioned devices are also attractive to thieves, who may be able to unclip and remove the devices without the owner being aware of the occurrence.
More effective measures for reducing the risk of losing these personal items by inadvertent dislodgment or surreptitious theft would be highly beneficial to the owners of such devices. Thus, a clip alarm solving the aforementioned problems is desired.